Not too sweet, not too sour
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Zibbs. Gibbs watches Ziva eat a bunch of strawberries and compares her to them. I should probably change the rating to M later...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay... usually I don't have four hours to kill in university... at least not on Mondays... but today is an exception... ugh... I have to go to a damn tutorial in 4 hours, so I thought: Why not write some fanfiction! :D No muse, no nothing – but let's try anyway... here goes:

Not too sweet, not too sour.

Strawberries. They were just strawberries. It had never been a secret that she liked them and, even though he had hoped that her eating the small red berries wouldn't have that kind of effect on him, he slowly felt his appetite grow.

As she took another one of the berries, her slender fingers curling around the little fork, he couldn't help but imagine them curled around his – _Don't even think it, Jethro! She's your agent, for Christs sake!._

Her lips slowly closed around the fruit and he wasn't sure if it was just his mind, that made her actions pass in slow motion, or if she had noticed the way he was looking at her and decided to have some fun with it. The only thing he was sure of was that his need grew by the minute.

Those beautiful red fruits – not too sweet, not too sour – reminded him of her.

Ziva David had always been a very strong, composed woman and to some men she might have seemed too complicated, too 'sour'. On the other hand she had always had a soft spot, for animals and kids, and even coworkers sometimes. It made her seem sweet – even though no one would ever voluntarily call her that to her face.

Some people thought her 'sour' side was stronger, some thought she had a much larger 'sweet' side hidden somewhere. To him, she was perfect the way she was. Not too sweet and not too sour.

When her lips curled around another strawberry – a slightly bigger one this time – he couldn't help but lick his own lips briefly. She couldn't have done a better job at seducing him, if she had tried.

He was watching her again, she noticed while picking up a small strawberry with her fork. Yesterday, she had been eating a kiwi, the day before it had been a banana, and no matter what fruit she brought to work, he always seemed to wanna eat them, too.

The look on his face was different from the way he usually looked at her. It was the look he usually had when going to Starbucks and getting coffee. It was the look that said: 'need coffee' or 'need food'. However, she had no idea yet, that his thoughts were more along the lines of 'need Ziva'.

The longing in his eyes made a familiar warmth wash over her, just as it had the days before. It was the kind of feeling that lately only came over her when it came to her boss and his icy blue eyes.

Somehow, she really wanted to extend that pleasure and began eating more slowly. She was not trying to be seductive and didn't think it would really work anyway, but the need she saw in his eyes seemed to grow with her every move.

Picking up the next strawberry, a bigger one this time, she noticed that he licked his lips. He obviously hadn't noticed that her movements had slowed, or maybe he didn't really care, but somehow every strawberry she ate from that point on made him not only lick his lips, but also let his tongue linger for a second.

It almost felt silly, playing with her boss like that. It wasn't his fault that he was hungry. She should really bring him his own box of fruits tomorrow.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

The next morning Ziva had had a craving for strawberries yet again. It might have been the fact that they were quite delicious, but for the most part she just wanted them, because they seemed to stirr the biggest reaction in her boss.

This time she had brought a second pack of strawberries, just for him, and she was looking forward to finding out once and for all, if he only longed for the strawberries or if there was a chance that he might be longing for her, too.

A/N: I know, small chapter... sorry, I just thought that I would describe the second day in the next chapter... probably gonna write that now, too.

Btw, one of my professors said that my sentences are often too complex and too long. Of course this was mainly focused on my last essay, but I think I'm writing equally long sentences in fanfiction. My question to you is: **Does it bother you?** The sentences, I mean. Because that one prof said that she sometimes doesn't get what I mean, if the sentence is too long... I don't know... Comments?

Anyway... you don't have to answer that question if you don't want to... I'm just curious... I'm not opposed to any kind of reviews... good, bad,... as long as it's constructive...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Damnit... my strawberries are empty and the whole university smells like pancakes... I'm gonna try and NOT write about pancakes now...

Chapter 2.

Walking out of the elevator, he noticed she had brought strawberries again – two packs this time.

She must have seen him staring, must have thought he was hungry. He was – hungry for her. Even the thought of her eating the delicious berries made his mouth water with anticipation.

Sitting down at his own desk, he realized she was looking at him. Her beautiful brown eyes mirrored the smile on her face as she picked up one of the boxes and put it on his desk.

'I thought you might need some vitamins, too.', she said and sat back down on her own desk.  
She wasn't scared of his reaction, more afraid that what she might see would not be what she expected.

If she had looked, she would have seen a smile on his face. A smile that he showed rarely. It wasn't really because of the box of strawberries, more because his young agent had turned away so fast. It showed that she clearly meant more by the gesture than she led on. She didn't just try to feed him, she tried to find out something.

Obviously he hadn't been very discreet with his desire the day before, staring at her, licking his lips as if he were a dog lusting over a bone.

For some reason he wasn't sure if he should let her know. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate to tell her how he was lusting over her, not her strawberries. It could destroy their whole relationship.

'Thanks, Ziver.'

The use of her nickname made her feel a little more comfortable, but she still felt slightly tense at the thought of what she might find out today. He either loved strawberries a lot, or he kinda felt attracted to her. Either way, she wouldn't be clueless anymore.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

At lunchtime, Ziva started unpacking her strawberries and slowly began to eat. Besides that, she kept throwing small looks his way, checking if he still stared at her or if her concentrated on his food.

He tried to, he really really tried to keep his eyes on the berries, but no matter how much strength he put into it, his body ached to watch his beautiful, young agent eat hers.

Keeping his eyes on the red fruits until he had finished them, his strength slowly left his body.

'Screw this', he muttered barely audible and got up from his desk. 'Ziva, my office. NOW.'

He made his way towards the elevator, Ziva following closely behind.

Once they were inside and the metal box had begun moving, Jethro slammed his hand on the emergency stop button.

Ziva had watched him eat his strawberries and since he had shown no obvious interest in her, she thought her instincts must have been wrong. He had obviously only had a craving for some fruits.

When he turned to her, slightly out of breath, she was surprised to see his eyes shining with lust.

'I don't really like strawberries.', he said, waiting for her to say something in return.

She didn't know how to follow that statement and when he realized she wasn't going to answer, he took a step closer to her, put his hands on both sides of her hips, and kissed her passionately.

The young agent was more than just surprised and needed a moment to return the kiss.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become more heated and their hands began to roam each others bodies.

He had eaten the whole box of strawberries, but she could still taste the coffee on his lips. In return, he could taste strawberries on her lips, even though she hadn't even gotten halfway through her box. She must have had one of those smoothies earlier.

When his lips started trailing down her neck he could not only hear her moan, he could feel the vibration against her throat.

Her hands had found their way into his soft, silver hair, holding him close to her a moment longer, even though she could already hear his phone ringing.

They broke apart only moments later, so he could take the call. When it became clear that their current case would have to take priority to their new found attraction, he hung up the phone, kissed his Ziver one more time and then let the elevator go back up to the bullpen.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

Gibbs and Ziva had left in a hurry, after the boss had eaten his strawberries in a speed that would have any other person choke on at least one berry. Ziva had been all but discreet about spying on Gibbs and hadn't even gotten halfway through her box because of it.

Tony and McGee had only looked at each other from time to time, wondering why their colleagues were acting so weird. When the boss had gotten up and ordered Ziva to the elevator, she had obviously done something wrong, though the two other agents would probably never know what.

They had kept working and even found out some interesting things about a suspect. With the new information they had called Gibbs, twice without answer and when he had finally answered he seemed out of breath and not very interested.

The elevator opened again only moments later, releasing an angry boss and a messy-haired Ziva. _What the hell happened in there? _Tony and McGee thought simultaneously, looking at each other for a second.

'What do you got, Dinozzo?'

'Ehm... We found out where the suspect lives.', Tony said, handing Jethro a piece of paper with the address on it.

'Alright. Dinozzo, take McGee and bring in the suspect. Ziva and I still have to discuss something... in the conference room... don't interrupt!'

And just like that, Gibbs and Ziva left the bullpen to have a 'discussion' in the conference room. The real conference room this time. Jethro imagined that the table might prove useful.

TBC

A/N: Okay... I didn't write about pancakes... good... Maybe they should go get some pancakes after they're finished in the conference room... might need some strengthening :D...

… hope you liked it... reviews? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay... so... I'm sitting at home right now, realizing that nobody posted any Zibbs in a while... so I thought I should probably write a new chapter :D... here goes...

Chapter 3.

_Jethro imagined that the table might prove useful. _

And it had, in fact, proven useful.

When they entered the conference room, Jethro locked the door behind them, making sure that nobody would interrupt them and then turned back to Ziva, who was now sitting on the edge of the huge table in the middle of the room, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

He couldn't help but let out a low groan as he walked towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

She looked at him seductively, her brown eyes shining with lust.

His strong, calloused, fingers were warm against her skin as he helped her out of her blouse. They left a trail of goose bumps and even when they settled on her hips, her skin still felt tingly.

Her knees were on either side of his hips, as he stepped in closer to kiss her, his hands trailing up and down her naked back. The clasp of her bra was opened a moment later and as it fell to the floor, Ziva realized that this handsome boss of hers was still wearing too many clothes.

She unbuttoned his shirt, dragging it off his shoulders after a second, then started kissing down his neck and chest. He let out a moan as he realized that her fingers had found their way under his belt.

Smiling, she opened his pants and let them fall to the floor.

In return, his hands had now reached her jeans, which joined his pants and shorts on the floor only a moment later.

Somehow, she couldn't even remember when her panties had come off, but she found them in the back pocked of his pants when they were getting dressed.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

They had shared the most beautiful, most intimate moment, just minutes ago.

He had kissed her to keep her from screaming his name and to keep himself from moaning hers again. Her muscles had tensed around him twice when he finally let himself come inside of her. He had felt her second orgasm rolling over her and hadn't had the strength to hold back any longer. His name was on the tip of her tongue and just knowing that sent him over the edge.

Their kiss was slow and passionate, demanding but loving.

Now, just moments later, he was back in his pants, while she was still searching for her panties, which seemed nowhere to be found.

Tony had called, interrupting their perfect 'moment after' and forcing them to get back to work.

With that cocky smile on his face, Jethro looked at his young agent as he closed the buttons of his shirt. She had given up on looking for her panties, deciding that he probably had to do something with her underwear getting lost just now, and sat back on the table, watching him getting dressed.

She was still naked and he couldn't help but step closer to her again, kissing her as she pulled her underwear out of his back pocked. He smiled against her lips and she bit his lower lip teasingly before she pushed him away.

Tony was waiting, getting her clothes back on should take priority now.

When they were both back in their normal work attire, Ziva made her way to the door and leaned against it for a second. Jethro took her into his arms again, kissing her one last time, before they would have to go back to the bullpen. 'Come over tonight?'

'Sure', she murmured into the kiss as he unlocked the door, and they both left the conference room to join the rest of the team.

THE END.

A/N: I know... that's kinda mean... but I thought we could all imagine how it goes from here... hope you liked it. Review please! :D


End file.
